


Ephemeral

by Myshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Post VLD Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshka/pseuds/Myshka
Summary: Keith reflects on Shiro's new look and impermanence.





	Ephemeral

Shiro’s new silvery-white hair took some getting used to. More than ever, he looked like starlight, like he would slip through your fingers if you reached your hands out towards him. But then, Keith thought, Shiro himself had always been something like the ephemeral light of the stars, beautiful and impossible to hold onto no matter how hard Keith tried. At any moment, Shiro could disappear as if he had never existed, his bright luminous hair underscoring his lack of permanence in the Universe, in Keith’s life. Keith promised to himself that this time, he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> A little 100 word drabble as my first posted fic.  
> I can be found on tumblr @malenkamyshka.


End file.
